$\dfrac{2}{4} + \dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
${\dfrac{2}{4}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 3}{4 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 4}{3 \times 4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{6} + {4}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{10}{12}$